


Lady Marmalade

by nightfever



Series: Train of Thought [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfever/pseuds/nightfever
Summary: A long day, specific cravings and a love for a specific era of music brings a hungry young woman into the arms of Clint Barton.





	Lady Marmalade

I knew I shouldn’t be using the Avengers kitchen but they had a waffle iron, which was actually circular instead of square, too, and after a particularly stressful day rewriting code to fix the firewall, I decided to treat myself.

Pulling up my nostalgic playlist of pre-2009 hits, I tucked my headphones, turned the volume up and began making the batter. I had the batter down to muscle memory, seeing as I had made them a thousand times before and was the preferred ‘breakfast chef’ of my family.   
I added the sausage links that I had brought with me to a hot skillet as I sang along to ‘ _ It’s Gonna Be Me _ ’ softly and waited for the waffle iron to heat up then began looking for syrup, preferably maple, and a plate.

I couldn’t help but sing along to ‘ _ Lady Marmalade _ ’ as I plucked the waffles from the iron and plated it alongside the sausages. Turning, I returned the spatula to the skillet and saw a figure in my peripheral, whose sudden appearance spiked my heartbeat and made me drop my plate back onto the counter in shock.

The man, who happened to be the Avenger Clint Barton, cocked a confused brow. I had to say something but the logical and coherent part of my brain seemed to have turned off when he startled me,

“Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?” [ _ Would you like to have sex with me tonight]  _ I said, my voice gradually getting quieter as I spoke with the music in my ears,

“ Je préférerais avoir les gaufres,” [ _ I’d rather have the waffles _ ] Clint replied smoothly and for a second I couldn’t hear anything but my heart racing in my ears. I popped the earbuds from my ears with a swift yank and stuffed them in my pocket,

“I don’t think there would be enough for you, too, but we can share,” I bargained, sliding the plate towards him and grabbing another fork for myself.

He took a small bite and nodded, “You know what would make this even better?” he asked,

“Syrup,” we said in unison and I grinned as he grabbed the maple syrup on the edge of the counter. He drizzled some over the top and I took a bite as he asked if it was too much,

“They’re perfect,” I murmured.

We ate in silence and when the plate emptied, Clint took and washed them whilst I tidied away the appliances and things I had used.

“So, uh,” Clint began, “You look really worn out,”   
“Had to recode the firewall,” I sighed,

“That sounds - incredibly difficult,” Clint answered after a moment’s pause. “Do you want to sit with me?”

“It’d be rude to say no,” I chuckled, rolling my eyes as I lead the way to the leather couch.


End file.
